Burick the Fanatic
Burick (known to many as Burick the Fanatic) is the final Dungeon Boss of the 'Varenglade Dungeon III. Previously the Human leader of the DarkOak tribe, Burick now remains in a secluded section of the forest, away from most.'' Burick can be found at the very end of the Varenglade Dungeon, accompanied by a number of his followers. He is equipped with high-end Tier III armour, as well as a powerful axe, all of which can be received as a reward for slaying him. Lore Following the abdication of Theologian, the twelve tribes came together to elect a new King from amongst themselves. Of the four tribes who wished for Gorgath to be their King, Burick was the leader of the most devout to his cause. A weak-minded leader, Burick was easily corrupted by Gorgath’s empty promises of power, and swore his allegiance to him almost immediately. When it became apparent that Gorgath did not have the support that he needed in order to claim the throne of Cyrennica, he stormed from the assembly and went about devising a way to remove Sunstrider from the running, alongside his brother, Iridan. In the lead up to the Ember War, Gorgath commanded the leaders of the four tribes to attack the tribes nearest to them, so that they were not able to aid Sunstrider in his march upon Maltai. Eager to win the favour of the Demon Lord, Burick ordered the people of his tribe to attack the people of Jagged Rocks in order to prevent them from marching against Gorgath. Those who refused were killed by Burick so that they could not rebel against him, and when the time came, his tribe marched across the bridge to the Jagged Rocks where they attacked the tribe who resided there. The battle raged for many years, though Burick was unwilling to launch a full assault upon the tribes of the Jagged Rocks, instead choosing to simply lay siege to the entire area and battle only when necessary. Neither side was able to come out on top, as the two tribes had plentiful supplies, but in the year 399 AMi news reached Burick that Gorgath had been defeated at Maltai. Burick refused to believe this news and flew into a rage, slaying the messenger who had brought him the news. He immediately fled back to DarkOak forest alongside roughly half of his tribe, the rest abandoned him and instead joined with the tribe who they had been fighting only the day before. Despite the outcome of the battle at Maltai, Burick worshipped Gorgath and Akatan as gods, immortal and undefeatable. In a self-imposed exile, he retreated into the furthest depths of DarkOak (Varenglade), sealing the gate that separated him from the rest of the forest, and set about constructing a great temple to the Demon Lord with the rest of his followers. He began to form a demonic cult and soon became known as Burick the Fanatic even to those in his cult, refusing contact with those whom he had not appointed as priests. Over time, Burick began to collect fragments of the portal stone - though he did not know exactly what they were, he recognised the dark aura that they exerted as that of the Wraith Lord Akatan. He had soon collected hundreds of them stored them all about his temple, in the hopes that Akatan would be made aware of their presence and in turn, his. Boss Mechanics The fight against Burick himself is broken down into three main stages, as detailed below: '''- STAGE 1: When the players first enter the Varenglade boss room, they will be confronted by Burick, who is flanked by a number of Tier III mobs. These accompanying mobs can spawn as either standard mobs or elites. '- STAGE 2': This is the main stage of the boss fight. During this stage, each time Burick loses a portion of health, he will levitate into the air surrounded by a shield making him invulnerable. He will summon a number of Tier II and III mobs that the players will have to kill in order to remove his shield and cause him to fall back to the floor. This repeats until Burick's health has dropped low enough to enrage him. '- STAGE 3:' In the final stage of the boss-fight, Burick will become enraged, moving faster, attaining a higher armour percentage, and dealing increased damage. It's in this stage of the fight that the unprepared adventurers fall in their masses, however if you are able to stand strong, you will be rewarded. When defeated, Burick will drop a large sum of gems as well as a piece of his unique armour set - this armour set, whilst Tier III, has exremely high stats and is often as good as Tier IV armour in terms of base armour/DPS/health. Strategy Generally speaking you want to deal with the elites that spawn with Burick first. In the early stages, Burick himself is slow moving and so easily avoided if you are careful. Communicate effectively, and ensure that you watch out for the elite power attacks. Following this, make use of the time that Burick is out of combat to regen and repair if needed. When Burick leviates and spawns in his minions, slay all but one of them, and then have one player kite the lone mob around whilst the remainder heal up and repair. Make sure that, once Burick is enraged, his aggro is constantly switched between players, and keep moving, as he can easily back you into a corner with his increased damage and speed. Loot Burick is equipped with high-end Tier III gear as well as a powerful Tier III staff, all of which can be received as rewards for slaying him. Helmet needed Chestplate needed Leggings needed Boots Needed Weapons NeededCategory:Lore